


Coward

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Character Death, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, dubious consent in a couple encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Floch and Jean are trying to catch a violent terrorist, but sometimes our worst enemies are wet dreams





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> written for @flochforster on Instagram
> 
>  
> 
> Come follow me to request a fic or just say hi! @snk_writing_requests

25/01/2010  
Floch and Levi were hiding behind a turned table, the smell of blood and gunpowder was filling the air  
“Captain, what should we do?”   
“I’ll go, you cover me”  
“But…”  
“When a superior gives an order, you do it, ok? On my three. One, two…” he was interrupted by the sound of a breaking glass and a gas grenade was thrown in the room, and they covered their mouths with their jackets.   
“Fuck!”  
“Captain Kirstein, what’s the matter?”  
“He ran, captain Ackerman”  
“…fuck”  
They spent months planning Jaeger’s capture, but they didn’t know he had a plan A,B,C and D to run from them, and Floch and Levi almost got killed in the operation. 

Jean took a hot tea in bed to Floch that night, but he was checking in the mirror the bruises and cuts of the day. His boyfriend put the teacup on the nightstand and hugged Floch from behind, putting his chin on his shoulder and nuzzling the side of his face  
“Jean stop, your beard hitches” Floch laughed, with no effort to real stop Jean, putting his hands on his ones and relaxing in the embrace.   
“Make me”  
“Oh shut up, let’s just go to bed. There’s a rerun of the Winter Soldier tonight”  
“Too tired for sex but never for watching Sebastian Stan”  
Floch laughed again, walking to the bed and smiling at Jean when he saw the tea  
“You know it, babe”  
“I should have a metal arm too so maybe you’ll never say no to me anymore”  
“I wish the arm was the only difference between you two!”  
Jean gasped dramatically “ As if you were anything near Tom Hardy!”  
The night went on with pillow fights and jokes, until they fell asleep spooning.   
The days went on as usual, both patrolling the city or taking care of the paper work, late night drinks with Levi and his niece and lots of happiness.   
After some weeks, while Floch was heading home with grocery bags in his hands, he felt a hand on his mouth and another one on his waist tagging him. He tried to fight but the hand on his waist left and he felt a gun on his nape  
“If I were you, I’d be still”  
“Jaeger”  
“You remember my voice, I’m flattered. How did you know where I lived?”  
“As if I’ll tell you”  
“Mmh, a fighter. I like that in a man. You gonna tell me or else I’ll be forced to ask your sweet Captain for information”  
“Don’t try to touch Jean”  
“Oh baby boy, don’t worry, you’re the only one I’d like to touch”  
Floch felt Eren Jaeger’s wet tongue on he outside of his ear “Stop it” he said, jerking his head away  
“For now, pretty boy, but…” he turned Floch around “we’ll see each other very soon” He then forced his tongue in Floch’s mouth, before pushing him away and jumping a wall, disappearing to his sight.   
When he got home, he couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes, they were so bright and fierce, so alive. But he wasn’t happy about the kiss, right? Jaeger was a criminal, he had a boyfriend that he loved dearly, he was a cop. There was no way that he liked it, or that his tongue made him shiver. No way. His brain was playing with him, there was no other explanation.  
The days went on as usual, even though he was more alert when walking down the street, he never let his guard down again.   
One night, after weeks without being able to spend the night together with Jean, they had a day off together, so they went to the local movie theatre, to watch the latest Samuel L. Jackson movie.   
At the break, Jean went out to smoke a cigarette, and Floch was scrolling his phone to kill the wait, when he felt someone leaning above him from the sits behind him, so he turned around and saw him. Long brown hair, bright green eyes, unnerving smirk  
“Ehi pretty boy, looks like we’re meeting again”  
Floch couldn’t speak or move, he was petrified by the gun pointed to the lower part of his back, right above one of his kidneys: a bullet and he was gone.  
“Now, we could be gentlemen and you could tell me how you found me or we can make a mess and see if your cute little Captain will tell me, sobbing on your corpse”  
Floch shivered “We…We had someone following you, we paid some of your neighbors to have the confirmation of what we were thinking, and…”  
“Ahahah cops paying civilians to have information…what a classy move. Well, looks like I’ll have to move somewhere isolated after all”  
The pressure on his back was gone, and when he turned around the theatre was empty.   
Jean came back a little later, sitting next to him “Ehi, is everything ok? You look like you saw a ghost”  
Tell him. Tell him Forster, come on. It’s that easy. Jean, I saw Jaeger. Tell him.  
“Jean, I saw…I saw..”  
“What, babe?”  
“I saw a picture of Historia and Reiner’s baby she’s beautiful” Coward.   
“Oh yes! I saw her too! They called her Ymir, you know? Like Historia’s ex…she gave her life to save Reiner and the guy who was in the truck with him. You sure couldn’t tell she was a coward”  
Those words where a slap to Floch’s face, one he deserved “Yes, she really was something else…”  
Floch looked at Jean’s profile: his sharp nose, his defined jaw, his bright eyes, so smart and attentive, and remembered the first time he saw him in action: he kicked down the door to save the kid, without his vest or anything, just hoping to be able to take the kid out of that mess, without thinking about himself for a second.   
“You’re pretty courageous too”  
“Ahahah, yeah well it’s not like I had much to live for before I met you”  
Floch didn’t know why he felt his chest hurt so much at those words, but he took Jean’s hand and they kept on watching the movie without further interruptions.  
As every date night they had, the evening finished with Floch’s hips between Jean’s thighs, his lips on the Captain’s throat, his hands in his long ash-blonde hair. The way Jean was moving to meet each and everyone of his thrusts was driving him crazy, and he closed his eyes to feel better the heat of Jean’s body around him, but after a while his mind went back to those green eyes, the way they looked so alive, the way those lips felt against his own, and he felt his orgasm approach fast, and started to stroke Jean in tandem with his thrusts, and only kissing Jean to silence himself he manages to cum without screaming Jaeger’s name.   
He looked at Jean’s blissed face, at the lazy smile he had while drawing lazily with the mess on his belly, before getting up and going to have a shower, coming back to bed right after and fall asleep while Floch was in the shower too, eyes glassy and empty as he relived the images he had in his head while making love to Jean. And this, the realization that he was thinking of someone else while he was making love to Jean made him almost gag.   
When he made it back into bed and Jean wrapped around him, he shivered and felt even worse. 

A month went by, with no further encounters with Jaeger, but Floch hadn’t be able to touch Jean after that night, in fear of saying a name that wasn’t the sweet, soft sound of his boyfriend’s French name.  
He was thinking of what to say to Jean when, in two days, they were going to have a date night in a fancy restaurant Jean wanted to try (under Sasha’s suggestion), because the patrol was a lazy one and he let his mind travel, when he saw something weird: in a house almost completely broken down, on the upper floor, the light was on, but the windows had no glasses nor curtains. It might be a poor family trying to escape the cold, so he didn’t call for help, but just to be sure he went in there.   
He climbed the stairs, and entered the open door, when, after a couple steps with his gun out, pointed towards the floor, he heard a chuckle.   
“Oh my, you really can’t get enough of me, uh?”  
Floch turned around at the sound of the voice, and saw Jaeger standing there in front of him, shoulder against the door frame, arms folded on his chest and hip tipped to rest against the door frame as well, smirking.   
Floch was as still as a statue, he didn’t know what to do, and the smug expression om the outlaw’s face was leading all his blood towards south. He tried his hardest not to pop a boner right then and there, but the glance Jaeger addressed to his groin suggested that his body was ignoring his pleas.   
Jaeger chuckled, and in a few minutes Floch had his hands in dark strands and his cock buried deep in Jaeger’s throat, moaning softly, coming on his hungry tongue.  
Jaeger jerked himself off, still on his knees, telling Floch how he could imagine Floch getting all worked up with Jean and then thinking about him while reaching his climax, and Floch almost orgasmed again from the sound of his voice and the memory of that first night he came undone thinking of the man.  
His encounters with Jaeger (“Call me Eren, swirly boy”) got more and more frequent and intense, until he became a huge part of his patrol.   
Months went by, during which a lot of things happened: they made other numerous tries to catch Jaeger, but he was always two steps ahead of them, he seemed to know each and every of their moves, and the men were getting more and more frustrated. The one who would always scoff and get mad more than the others was Floch, as if he wanted to make a show of being mad, almost angrier than Levi, and that’s a lot of rage.   
Now, the man who can fool Commander Erwin Smith still had to be born. He noticed how the man was more frustrated than usual, but he thought that maybe all these running after the German-Turkish outlaw were tiring him. His mind changed when he saw the way Jean was acting around Floch: he was always trying and spy on him to understand if everything was ok, he was rather sad, but pushed away his pout when Erwin was looking at him, flashing him with one of his signature smirks, but the smile never reached his eyes. That’s when he decided to follow Floch a little around, but he was full conscious that he couldn’t do it personally, he could have seen him and understood what was going on, so called a friend to have a coffee at his place. 

When Hange put their glasses on the coffee table, Erwin knew they were going to help him, and the devilish smirk he saw on their face made him almost feel sorry for Floch.

“Sit down”  
“Hange, just tell me…”  
“I said sit down. I took pics of what I saw because I don’t know if your man is only being stupid or something else, even though I don’t have a good feeling about this.”  
When Erwin saw the pics Hange wanted him to analyze, he almost combusted of rage. There was Floch, passionately kissing Eren Jaeger, in an abandoned house.   
He dismissed Hange gently and asked for Jean to go into his office. Connie looked at him questioningly, but Jean could only shrug his shoulders and walk in the office.   
When he walked in, after saluting Erwin knocking together the side of the heels oh his combat boots, he closed the door and sat down. Erwin was tense, his face a hard frown and his arms crossed on his chest.   
He cleared his throat   
“Jaeger has an infiltrate in the Police, but I guess you thought it too”  
“Yes, sir. I thought it wasn’t casual that he always knew what we are about to do. I also started monitoring the cell phones of my men. Sorry for not telling you but I couldn’t trust myself to let a single word out”  
“Jean, you know you have my whole respect and trust, no need to apologize” It was true. In a few months, Jean became Captain and another promotion was in sight; Erwin was sure he was going to take his place real soon.  
“Thank you, sir. Was it everything I need to know?”  
Erwin sighed “No, Jean. I…I had my ways in this situation too, and I guess I found out who’s the bastard”  
Jean’s eyes fueled with rage “Who is it?”  
“For now we just know they’re lovers, but I’m sure they gave him information too. I’ll be working to gain proves, but I’m pretty sure we’ll get them”  
Erwin didn’t have the heart to tell Jean that the man he lived with was actually a cheating outlaw and kept the information somewhat cryptic.  
“How could someone…Fine. I won’t tell anyone, not even Floch or Connie, you have my word”  
“Thank you. Now, I’ll lead the scene out, follow me”  
Erwin opened the door with a hand behind Jean’s back, laughing, and Jean laughed too, thanking Erwin for whatever compliment the Commander had made him, before sitting back on his chair.  
Floch got near “Babe, what did the Big Dog say?”  
“Eh, you know, usual stuff. I’m ready for a promotion, I should stick more to the rules if I want to become a good Commander, blah blah blah”  
Floch kissed his cheek “You’re amazing, babe”, and the worst part of these words is that they were true. He really was amazing, but Floch couldn’t stop what he started. Every time he was far from Eren for more than two days, he felt a physical sickness. It was a kind of unhealthy, distorted love, but love it was. And his heart sank every time Jean looked him in the eyes and he saw him smiling that blinding smile at him. 

Weeks went by, and a night, Levi asked Jean to go have a drink with him, alone. “Captains night” he called it, and Jean was glad to accept. Levi was a pretty funny guy if you managed to go beyond the first grumpy expression.   
As soon as they met, Levi drove back to his house, which confused Jean  
“Ehm..Levi..?”  
Levi didn’t speak until inside, and there Jean saw Commander Erwin Smith, Vice Commander Mike Zacharias and two special agents: Dot Pixis and Nile Dawk.   
Levi gave him a uniform and instructed him to get changed: they were going to catch Jaeger.   
Jean’s smile reminded Erwin a lion showing his teeth and was already feeling sorry for how that smile was going to fall as soon as he’ll find out who was Jaeger’s inside man.  
They moved al together in the dark alleys, being sure to not make a sound, and climbed the stairs of the building.   
They were all tense, but it was a good kind of tense, it meant they were charged and ready to fight.   
Reaching the last floor, they heard speaking, but couldn’t understand what the voices were saying until they were mere inches out of the door.   
“I don’t think your sweet Captain will be home anytime soon tonight, if he went out with Ackerman…You know, maybe even he’s standing on his knees drinking something that definitely is not alcohol right now”  
Jean’s heart sank, but after a second his eyes lit, every piece coming to fall in its right place: the weird and sneaky behavior of Floch’s, the inability to touch him for months, the way he seemed to be the maddest about not catching Jaeger…How Jean be so blind?   
He was about to kick the door down, but Erwin stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, and signed him to wait for his signal.   
Reluctantly, Jean nodded.   
The voices went on and on, and when they stopped, that’s when they got in.   
Taken by surprise, nor Floch or Jaeger could do much beside trying and reach for their guns, but they didn’t have time before being knocked out by Vice Commander Zacharias.   
The last thing Floch saw before being pushed in Levi’s car, was Jean’s face: hurt, sad, mad, but, more than anything, disgusted. He sighed and looked away, realizing in a second that he lost his career, the love of his life and his freedom. 

14/10/2020  
Floch’s walk out of jail was slow, his eyes went from a side to the other of the sight in front of him, trying and recognize everything he was laying his eyes upon.   
Life in jail had been a nightmare: Eren was executed shortly after being condemned, and the guards had to protect Floch by the other prisoners because helping a guy who killed with no remorse women and kids apparently was going to get him killed.   
He had help to find a house and a job to go to, so he started walking towards his new house looking around, before he stopped: in a bar on the other side of the road, he saw Levi drinking a beer with Jean and a man he didn’t know.   
Levi looked older, with some grey strands at his temples, Jean looked even better than he remembered: he was just as tall, but broader, his hair in a messy man bun, his beard framing his jaw so perfectly, and his neck showed its tendons just as much as always it did, while Jean leaned over to brush his lips on the ones of the man next to him, a guy with an undercut and a dozens freckles on his cheeks.   
He saw Erwin joining them at the table, together with Mike and his wife Nanaba, all of them patting the freckled guy on the back.  
His and Jean’s eyes met for a second, before Jean turned around without another single glance, and that’s what hurt him more: his love for Jean never changed, never died, never got weaker. But Jean looked happier than ever, now.   
Floch’s steps on the concrete were heavy, and when he reached his house, he sat on the bed, looked at his razors as if they were his best friends, and enjoyed every inch of skin they cut into, around his throat.


End file.
